


企鹅Clark大冒险！

by cindyfxx



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Penguin!AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是Smallville，但是是带着企鹅的。你还想知道什么？</p>
            </blockquote>





	企鹅Clark大冒险！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventures of Penguin!Clark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445184) by [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac). 



@>* — @>* — @>* — @>* — @>* — @>* —

 

沮丧地，愁着眉，苦着脸，Clark摇晃过雪地。你看见啦，Clark没人要。他曾试图说服Lana来他建好的巢里，但是前前后后摆动（求偶）了半天之后，Lana最终选择了Whitney，没要Clark。而且，等她终于做了决定后，Clark的其他所有朋友都已有了配偶。Chloe跟Jimmy配成了一对，Lois跟了Oliver，Tess和Emil。Clark甚至都不能在没人要方面对Pete表示同情，因为他最好的朋友已经开始向Jody求爱了。只剩下Clark，孤零零地站在那里，看着大海。

他太集中精力想筑巢产卵的事了，以至于Clark没听见身后传来的惊慌叫声，直到一切都太晚了。他转过身，正好看见一个东西急速滑过雪地朝他而来，然后他就被撞进了水里。

Clark晕眩了一会儿，然后清醒过来，开始观察自己周围，想看看自己是被什么东西撞到了。他惊讶地发现撞到自己的是另一只企鹅，一只——从外表看——长着雏鸟绒毛的成年企鹅。可是，此刻的Clark没时间想这些，因为另一只企鹅似乎因为Clark异常结实的身体而被撞得神志不清了，而且，如果Clark不救他，他会很快溺死的。

感谢企鹅上帝赐给了他超级力量，Clark用喙拽住另一只企鹅，将他们俩拖上了岸。起初，那只企鹅一动不动，Clark用自己的喙推推他，又拍打了他的胸口几次，想叫醒他。终于，在咳出一些海水后，他睁开了眼睛。

“嘎嘎，”那只企鹅说道，肯定是自己把他们俩撞进了海里。

“嘎嘎，”Clark同意，然后告诫他以后要更小心些。

那只企鹅懊悔地垂下头片刻，然后又抬起头看向Clark。“嘎嘎，”Lex说，介绍着自己。

Clark惊喜地拍拍自己的鸭脚板。Lex就是那只拥有山顶上那个大鸟巢的企鹅。他爸爸是直接把它从苏格·兰岛一块石头一块石头买过来的。“嘎嘎，”他说道，想起自己该有的礼貌，连忙自我介绍。然后，因为情不自禁，Clark困惑地轻轻摸摸Lex的羽毛。

“嘎嘎，”Lex解释道，口气轻松，尽管故事的性质很不轻松，还有他贬低地称自己是个怪胎。

“噶-嘎嘎！！”Clark反驳道。Lex不是怪胎。他的羽毛很漂亮，尽管Clark真的很担心Lex没有防护的羽毛会着凉。

“嘎嘎，”Lex承认道。

这时Clark有了一个很棒的注意。自己比其他企鹅都要热一些，所有人都这样告诉他。如果Lex很冷，那Clark可以帮他暖和起来。“嘎嘎嘎！”

Lex马上充满希望，之后又失望地垂下了头。“嘎嘎，”他悲伤地说道。Clark肯定有其他朋友，还有一个配偶。他不会想花时间帮Lex的，就因为Lex又冷又没人要。

Clark一下子闪亮起来。Lex也没有配偶？那也许……

小心地，Clark摇摇摆摆地走向Lex，对方困惑地看着他。等他到到另一只企鹅身边时，Clark低下头，用脖子勾住Lex的脖子，轻轻地发出颤声。不幸的是，Lex没有像Clark期望的那样回应这些求偶动作，而是僵直地站在那里。万分尴尬地，Clark退开身。

“嘎嘎！！”Lex突然抗议，然后再次将他们的脖子勾到一起，拼命回应着Clark的颤声。

Clark快乐地依偎回拥抱里。终于，Clark终于找到了他的配偶。

 

（企鹅完结）

 


End file.
